


Spooktober Day 9 - Lost- Benn x Reader

by NakuNakuNoMi



Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Desert, Implied Death, Implied Murder, Lost - Freeform, Mention of wounds, Multi, Other, implied suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi
Summary: Day 9 of my Spooktober 2020 challenge on Tumblr (also @NakuNakuNoMi over there). My followers chose the prompts and characters but didn't know if they were picking a trick (horror/angst/spook) or treat (fluff/lighthearted/romance). Expect a little spam today cause I lagged behind a little! More One Piece coming up!
Relationships: Benn Beckman/Original Character(s), Benn Beckman/Reader, benn - Relationship
Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947874
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Spooktober Day 9 - Lost- Benn x Reader

Your skin was burning up. Your mouth was dry. You had been sweating buckets before, but now your skin was slowly but surely getting more and more tight and dry. You figured it wouldn't be too long before blisters started forming. You looked over at your crewmate and he didn't seem to be doing that well either. If there was still a drop of moisture in your body, you probably would have cried, but now you were resigned to silent despair, trying to conserve as much energy as possible in order to maybe make it out. But the high hopes you had a day ago were now slowly slipping through your fingers like the sand beneath your feet would do. 

The crew had ended up on an island that was covered in desert, and everyone had decided that resupplying was top priority and that this was maybe not the best place to stay a long time to party. The assessment in itself had been correct, most of the people rather hostile towards the pirate presence. There had been an ambush, and while most of the crew seemed to have escaped, a sandstorm then made everyone lose any sense of direction and now your first mate and you were desperately trying to find the way back to the ship. Of course, there were stars and the sun to get some sense of direction, but the overwhelming heat, lack of supplies and the chaos of how this all started made it harder than usual. Now you had been moving for almost two days and at this point neither Benn nor you was sure you were going to make it. 

_“y/n”_ You looked up. Benn seemed to be in better shape than you were, but at this point, that was hardly an achievement. _“Don’t talk. We need to conserve energy.” “Then don’t talk and listen. We don’t have any water anymore, and no way out so far. Even if we keep walking in this direction, we have no idea whether we’ll make it or not”._

He sounded serious and tired and if you were not absolutely terrified before, you were know. You knew very little people as strong as Benn and if he was coming to this conclusion already, you had no idea how to find any glimmer of hope at all about this whole situation. 

You didn’t reply, both to conserve energy and also just because you had no idea what you would have to say to make it better. There was nothing you could say to make it better. 

Darkness fell, and there was not even shelter in place as you started shivering from the sudden temperature drop. You could literally hear all kinds of critter waking up, moving through the sand. You were feeling so tired, your movements becoming more sluggish every passing minute and your limbs slowly starting to feel like heavy clumps of lead. 

You stopped, feeling so lightheaded and your legs wobbly. You felt a muscled arm supporting your back before you could lose balance completely and fall into the sand. _“Y/n”_ the concern was clear in his voice, and you noticed just how much effort it cost for you to form words in response. _“I’m… not sure how much longer I can go on.”_ _“Then we’ll rest a bit_ ” you nodded weakly in response, even a little break for your sore legs could maybe give you just a little bit of energy back, and even if you didn’t believe that, you would tell yourself another lie instead. 

_“Hey Benn” “hm?” “How many bullets do you have left?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of my Spooktober 2020 challenge on Tumblr (also @NakuNakuNoMi over there). My followers chose the prompts and characters but didn't know if they were picking a trick (horror/angst/spook) or treat (fluff/lighthearted/romance). Expect a little spam today cause I lagged behind a little! More One Piece coming up!


End file.
